


To Join You All

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips





	To Join You All

Rolo and Shirley, their deaths flashed through his head. As they both met their demise he tossed and turned. The suppressed self-hate grew and swirled demanding to be felt. His attempts to ignore the guilt and deaths were futile. He had nothing to live for.

He had hurt Nunally the one important person, Suzaku despised him and on top of that he killed his own parents. Life was no longer worthy. With frantic turns Lelouch sat up in his bed. The moon shone through the window, he couldn't help but be memorized by its beauty.

All of the worlds hate including his own was on his existence now. He could end this tragic life tomorrow. Suzaku would forever carry on his burdens never knowing the dark truths he had used as an advantage.

No one would remember him with love or admiration not even his own friends or sister. He was prepared for that. This cape he had, weighed down with guilt and unshed sorrow; the young prince yearned to feel his life end.

Flinging his legs over the king sized bed, Lelouch stealthily walked through the palace one last time. He didn't need to sleep for his last few hours.

He only needed to... feel... human for a while. Lelouch walked out of the palace, the stars felt like they were laughing for sure. All of them found his misery amusing. Basking underneath the starlight he couldn't feel anymore heavier. His burdens were acting like gravity itself.

"I am prepared to die. For you Nunally." He mumbled to himself as he plucked a blooming daisy from its roots. With silent and painful tears streaking down his cheeks, Lelouch kneeled to the stars.

"Shirley, Euphy and Rolo. You are the only people who knew my true nature but yet you all died for me or from me. I cannot ever repay any of you the gratitude you all deserve. But I will be with you all soon." With a kneeling bow Lelouch returned back to his stance. His body and mind craved the feeling of death even more.

He was ready to join the three most important people, he had lost.


End file.
